A Different Saga, Part 2
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do. IMPORTANT: must read PART 1 first.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A different saga, part 2

**Author: **Me

**Pairing: **Jasper/Draco

**Summary:** The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings: **slash, crossover, no beta.

**Rating: **M just to be sure.

**Chapters: **1/?

**A/N:** this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first.

Chapter one.

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Was the first thing Draco heard that morning at school. He, Jasper and Alice had just gotten out of the car when Bella and Edward pulled up. Alice immediately ran over and shouted at her. Bella promptly told her to shush.

"Bella doesn't like birthdays." Jasper explained to him as they walked over.

"Why?" Draco asked slipping his arm around Jaspers waist.

"Because it means she's one year older, older then Edward's human age and she wants him to turn her but he won't."

Draco laughed. "How funny would it be if they were still together but Bella was fifty and Edward was seventeen." He snickered at the image. "It's a good thing wizards have abnormally long lives."

"Definitely." Jasper said as they got to the others.

"So do you want to open your presents now or later?" Alice was asking Bella.

"No presents." She said in a near whisper.

"Later it is then." Alice responded.

"Come on Bella, we have class." Edward said taking her hand and leading her away.

Alice turned to them with a grin on her face. "We're having a birthday party for Bella this afternoon, but don't say a word, it's a surprise." She was practically bursting with glee.

"She's going to love that." Draco said sarcastically.

"She's have to." Alice replied promptly.

Draco almost started too laughed but stopped when Jasper elbowed him. Looking at Alice's face Draco knew Alice needed to believe Bella was going to love it.

"I'm sure she will." He amended. "It's time for class. I'll see you tonight." Kissing Jasper goodbye and nodding to Alice he left to join Jessica and Mike, who he shared first period with.

The day droned on like every other. Draco now understood most of what went on around him. He excelled at his classes, discovered he was good at sports and got most of the American slang. One thing he noticed about himself is that every second though was about Jasper. He knew it was becoming a tad obsessive but it felt so _right_, he didn't care. He knew Jasper would always be there and that's all that mattered.

**Page Break…..**

"Mother, I'll be back late." Draco walked into where his parents were talking. "Alice is throwing Bella a birthday party."

"Be careful son." Lucius told him seriously which Draco rolled his eyes at.

"Always." He responded.

"Have a good time dear." Narcissa said more laid back about the vampire situation.

Saying his goodbyes he went out to the waiting motorbike. Jasper sat on the bike looking sexy as ever.

"Let's go." Draco said swinging his leg over the bike, behind Jasper.

Jasper smiled at him over his shoulder and took off down the driveway.

Draco whistled as he and Jasper walked into the 'party' room. Edward's piano sat in the corner, presents were on a small table with balloons and fairy dust sprinkled over everything, fairy lights hung around the room and an amazing birthday cake was off to the side. This had Alice written all over it.

Everyone stood around waiting for the guest of honor to arrive.

"Draco," Carlisle greeted. "How have you been?"

"Good, everything had been fine." He smiled kindly.

"Would you like a biscuit?" Esme came out from the kitchen holding a fresh tray of choc chip biscuits.

"I'd love one." Because he didn't have the heart to say no.

It was five minutes later when Alice started to bounce up and down. "Bella's here!" no sooner as she said it Bella and Edward walked into the room.

"Bella!" Alice ran over and enveloped her in a hug.

"Happy birthday." Esme went over next and kissed her cheek.

They all took their turns, except Rosalie but everyone expected that.

"Time for presents," Alice steered her towards the table of presents. "This one is from me."

Draco wasn't surprised at the expensive presents. The Cullens had money, not Malfoy money but money all the same.

Everything was going well until Bella pricked her finger. That's when everything went to hell.

It happened so fast, Draco didn't know what was going on. One minute they are standing by the piano with Jasper's arms around his waist and the next Jasper had flung Draco into the wall and lunged at Bella. It was almost as if it was in slow motion. Draco clutched his side and looked up in pain and horror. Before Jasper could get close to Bella and her blood Edward had gotten in between them, he pushed Bella backwards into a glass table and he shoved Jasper backwards and he went flying into the piano, Emmett was immediately on him, holding him back.

Jasper was trying to escape Emmett's hold, growling furiously.

"Get him out of here." Draco faintly heard Carlisle order. Rosalie and Alice had to help Emmett get Jasper out of the room.

Looking over Draco saw Bella bleeding from a new cut, from the table. Carlisle was helping her up and out of the room with a furious, concerned and not breathing Edward. Esme ran to get Carlisle's medical bag.

All Draco could think at that moment was, isn't anybody going to help me? He was still on the floor against the wall clutching his shoulder.

"Here." Draco looked up and saw Rosalie holding out her hand.

"Thanks." He said taking it and slowly pulling himself up.

"Sorry, things can get a little Bella-centric around here." She smiled at him.

"I've noticed that." Draco winced as he straightened out.

"Do you need medical attention?" She asked him.

"No." He took out his wand and a well placed healing spell later, he was as good as new.

"Impressive." She smirked.

Draco smiled then frowned. "Where's Jasper?" He asked urgently.

"He ran into the forest, he feels horrible."

He nodded. "Thanks for everything, I'm going to find Jasper."

**A/N: **thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A different saga, part 2  
**Author:** Me  
**Pairing: **Jasper/Draco  
**Summary: **The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor draco/harry  
**Rating:** M just to be safe.  
**Chapters:** 2/?  
**A/N:** this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first.

Chapter two

"Jasper?" Draco said cautiously into the darkness that surrounded him. He went to the only place he could think of finding him, 'Their spot'.

"You shouldn't be here." A rasping voice came from Draco's right.

"Yes I should." Draco said fiercely stepping towards the voice.

When he reached Jasper he plonked down next to him. Jasper was hunched over, his head hung and his entire body was tense.

"I could hurt you, please go." He whispered brokenly. It hurt Draco to see him so distraught and upset. "I could have killed her."

"But you didn't and that's what matters."

"I hurt you." It was said so low, Draco barely heard him.

"No, I was fine; I'm amazing at healing spells." He reassured. "And Rosalie was really good." He added as an afterthought.

"I threw you into a wall!" Jasper snapped out suddenly furious at himself.

"I didn't even hurt." Draco tried looking on the positive side of things but knew no matter what he said, it wouldn't make it any better. So when all Jasper did was grunt, Draco wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. He opened his mind and let all the emotions he felt for Jasper roll off him and crash into Jasper. He relaxed a little but still didn't lift his head.

**Page break…**

During the night Jasper had lain Draco down and just watched. He thought, about everything. He knew what Edward would be thinking and he agreed. He wouldn't, no couldn't lose control like that around Draco ever again. He knew what he had to do, silently getting up so as not to wake Draco he sprinted off into the darkness.

The next morning Draco woke up in the forest, arms still around Jasper and head lying on the dirty ground. Slowly he got up groaning all the way. Sleeping on the hard, rough forest ground was not the way to go.

"Morning." Draco mumbled.

"You're up." Jasper observed sitting up as well.

Draco swivelled around to face Jasper, taking his face between his hands and staring, intensely at him.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked seriously.

Jasper sighed but nodded. "I'm fine, it's just still hard. You saw me, the tiniest speck of blood sends me into a frenzy and I can't control myself. I don't want to hurt you, ever." He said fiercely.

"You won't, I trust you. Please believe that." Draco sad sadly knowing Jasper wasn't likely to forget this.

"I do, I felt it last night." He took Draco's hands in his own squeezing tightly. "I love you."

Draco smiled. "I love you too."

Jasper didn't speak and there was a long drawn out silence. Jasper suddenly looked pained. "And that is why I have to do this."

"Do what?" Draco said confused about the sudden change in atmosphere.

"We're leaving." Was what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco ripped his hands from Jaspers and shot up. He wasn't naïve enough to think he was included in the 'we'.

"I lost control and I can't risk losing it again, around you. It would tear me apart if anything happened to you." Jasper stood as well facing Draco.

"You can't." Draco's voice cracked with rising panic.

"I'm sorry." He was suddenly emotionless. "As we speak Edward is speaking to Bella and The rest of the family is already gone. Goodbye." It was so robotic and heartless that Draco didn't recognise him. When he turned to leave Draco lunged forward and clutched onto his shirt.

"No." He sobbed. "You can't. Please don't leave me." Tears he couldn't stop flowed down his cheeks.

Jasper didn't look at him, he just shook him off, apologised and then he was gone.

Draco collapsed, curling in on himself sobbing and heaving brokenly. He whispered incoherently, shaking his head in disbelief. He felt so utterly alone. When he eventually stopped crying it was like he was empty, as if he had no purpose anymore and that hurt. Not wanting to see anyone he stayed where he was for hours. After a while he lost track of the hours and then he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't wake up.

He did though. Draco's eyes reluctantly opened when he heard his name being called in the distance.

"Jasper?" He whispered not moving.

Someone was moving through the trees, getting closer to Draco.

"Draco? Draco where are you?" The voice called.

The voice was familiar but Draco couldn't place it. A stray tear ran down his cheek knowing it couldn't be him.

Draco heard the footsteps behind him but still didn't move an inch.

"Draco?" A shocked voice whispered. The person knelt down to him and took him by the shoulder and turned him over.

"Jasper?" Draco asked louder this time.

"…No." Harry said uncertainly. "Draco what happened?" His voice was laced with concern.

"H-he's gone." Draco broke down in tears for the second time that day.

"Who's gone Draco?"

"Jasper…gone." He heaved out.

Without asking any more questions Harry took Draco into his arms and held him as he cried. Whispering in his ear Harry tried to calm him but he was too distraught.

Once Draco had calmed down Harry lifted him into his arms and stood. He made his way back to the house carrying Draco the whole way. Draco clung to Harry desperately.

Draco hardly heard the shocked and worried cries of his parents as Harry walked in with him. There was a mumble about Jasper and gone and I'll kill the bloodsucker. Draco ignored the voices and the next thing Draco knew he was in his bed, Harry was undressing him and then a warm and comforting body was next to him. Draco kept whispering 'Jasper' over and over again. Before he drifted off he desperately hoped this was all one huge and fake nightmare.

**A/N: **thoughts, ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A different saga, part 2  
**Author: **Me  
**Pairing: **Jasper/Draco  
**Summary:** The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings: **Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor Draco/Harry  
**Rating:** M just to be safe.  
**Chapters: **3/?

**A/N: **this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first. Okay so i'm sorry for the 'Bella' like Draco at the moment but it won't be forever. draco isn't heartless even he has to have a little freak out!

Chapter three.

The second Draco woke that morning he knew it wasn't just one big nightmare. The pain in his chest and the _warm _body next to him proved that. Turning on his side he found himself face to face with Harry Potter. He was still asleep with his mouth slightly agape and his glasses askew.

Draco would have smiled if he could. Taking his glasses off slowly Draco put them on the bedside table. Draco lied back down and closed his eyes. He had just woken up and he already felt like he was drained.

"Draco?" Harry said softly a few minutes later. Cracking open an eye Draco stared at a wide awake Harry.

"Yes?" His voice was hoarse and scratchy form all the crying.

"What happened?" Harry sat up and stared down worriedly at Draco.

"Nothing." Draco rolled over away from Harry's piercing gaze.

"Bullshit." Harry got up, shoved on some jeans and walked around to stand in front of Draco with his hands on his hips. "Something must have happened for me to find you the way I did."

Draco sat up as well pulling the blanket around his naked body.

"What are you even doing here?" He said weakly.

"Visiting." He shrugged. "Now explain Draco, now." Harry commanded.

Draco looked down at his hands and fought back a new wave of tears. "He left." Was all he managed to whisper.

"Jasper?" Harry clarified.

Nodding Draco swallowed and looked up to see Harry's pitying stare.

"Why?" He said sitting down next to him and placing a comforting hand on Draco's bare shoulder.

"Because he lost control." He whispered.

"Did he hurt-"

"No." Draco cut him off. "He almost hurt someone else though. Bella."

"So they all left?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

"No." He said quickly. "What I want is to sleep." Draco Slumped back down and wrapped the blankets around him like Jasper would if he were still here.

"Okay." Harry nodded in understanding. "I'm going to go unpack, I'll just be down the hall if you need me."

"I'll remember." Draco whispered.

Once the door closed Draco tightly closed his eyes and tried desperately not to think about him. Draco began wondering how Bella was taking things. Probably no better than him, probably worse.

Turning over Draco grabbed his mobile phone and clumsily typed a message.

**Bella?**

Putting it down he got up and numbly dressed and that's when he noticed it.

His things were missing. Every picture of him and Jasper, wizarding or not was gone, all the little things Jasper gave him was nowhere in sight, anything that would remind him of Jasper wasn't there anymore.

Draco didn't know what hurt more the fact they were gone or that he broke into his room.

His phone beeped suddenly from behind him, making him jump.

**He's gone to isn't he? **Was the reply he got from Bella.

**Yes. **Draco sighed and then grabbed his wand, casting various cleaning charms because he couldn't be bothered to shower, or he just didn't have the energy.

There was the beeping of a text message again.

**I'm sorry. **Draco didn't know if she was talking about Jasper leaving or the hostility towards each other, maybe both.

**Me too.** Putting his phone away Draco walked down to get something to eat.

He was confronted by both of his parents sitting at the table. They looked over as he walked in.

"Darling are you alright?" Narcissa got up and moved around to him.

Looking away he shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." Narcissa nodded in understanding.

Draco saw Lucius frown and mutter something that sounded strangely like 'I'll kill him'. But Draco ignored him for now.

"Are you going to school?" His mother asked.

"No." He dreaded school, the knowing looks and pitying stares.

"Okay, well you can catch up with Harry for the next few days then."

"Sure." He nodded almost robotically.

Quickly getting some breakfast he went back to his room and surrounded himself in the blankets once more.

It was half an hour later when Harry opened his door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Draco croaked.

Harry came over and climbed in next to Draco.

"How's everyone?" Draco asked.

Harry stared at him for a minute and seemed to get the silent message that he didn't want to think let alone talk about it.

"Good," he nodded. "Everyone's good. Ron and Hermione are so in love its sickly, Tonks has had the baby, his names Teddy. Ginny still won't talk to me but yeah everyone's good."

They sat in silence after that but it was nice, comfortable and familiar.

"You loved him?" Harry asked suddenly. The simple question through Draco for a few seconds.

"Yes, very much."

"Then I'm sorry." Harry put his arm around Draco and pulled him closer in a friendly embrace. They stayed that way for a while and soon Draco closed his eyes to sleep again.

He dreamt of Jasper.

_They were at their spot, Jasper held his hand and pulled him closer. Then they were kissing, passionately, entangled in each other's arms,_ _desperately clinging to the other and pulling at their cloths. Jasper pushed Draco up against a tree, attacking his mouth. The love, adoration and sheer lust oozed out of Draco's every pore and Jasper lovingly inhaled every scrap of it. And then suddenly Jasper was gone, Ripped from Draco's body. Wildly looking around Draco tried hopelessly to find him. But he wasn't there and he wasn't coming back._

Draco woke crying out for Jasper to come back. Harry held him tight and tried to sooth his. Draco clutched Harry and cried again. Draco new nothing would get better any time soon.

A/N: thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A different saga, part 2  
**Author: **Me  
**Pairing: **Jasper/Draco  
**Summary: **The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor Draco/Harry (don't know when though…)  
**Rating: **M just to be safe.  
**Chapters:** 4/?  
**A/N: **this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first. This story is going to be the basic outline of the actual but a lot will be different as well.

Chapter four.

Forks high school was a place Draco didn't want to be. But he couldn't hide from the world forever and he had to go to school at some point anyway. So it was a week after that horrible night and Draco stood outside the entrance of the school. Harry had finally convinced him to go since he was now staying with them indefinitely.

Even though he was still aching inside Draco decided to push it all back and suck it up. Realistically he knew the repressed feelings would surface eventually but for now he gathered all his Malfoy pride and teachings and walked into the school with his head held high.

He stiffened a little when he saw Bella. She looked terrible. He thought about ignoring her, turning the other way and pretending they never met, never shared anything. But he couldn't do that. The lost look on her face was similar to the one Draco would be wearing if it wasn't for his Malfoy upbringing.

Walking over to where she leaned against her locker Draco stopped in front of her.

"Bella." He tilted his head.

Draco noticed her red-rimmed eyes when she looked up.

"Draco." She said almost robotically. There was no feeling in her voice.

Not knowing, or having anything to say to each other, they stood silent and awkwardly together.

"Hey Draco!" Draco turned to the voice and saw that it was mike who called him. Jessica, Angela, Eric and Tyler were with him as well. Mike waved him over.

He was about to go when he thought of Bella standing there by herself. He turned back to her.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked motioning towards Mike and the like.

After a few seconds of deliberation on her part she gave a small and grabbed her bag from where it sat on the floor. As they walked over to them Draco noticed the subtle change in their expressions. From friendly to pissed off. Realising it was because of Bella and their not so nice memories of her Draco mentally sighed.

"Hello everyone." He greeted. "You all remember Bella." He said jokingly to them which earned him a few giggles.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Decided to acknowledge us now that the Cullens are gone?" Jessica narrowed her eyes at Bella.

Her comment made Draco tense slightly at the reminder that they were gone, and Jessica seemed to realise her mistake at the same time.

"Shit," She cursed. "sorry Draco I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." He cut her off before she could begin to babble. "Why don't we _all _go to class now."

The day progressed in a similar fashion. The group was hostile towards Bella and Draco always ended up stopping hurtful comments from escalating. By lunch time they had finally come to a sort of truce, or at least a silence. Draco was just glad to have the whole day over.

**PAGE BREAK…..**

Harry was waiting for him when he arrived home from school.

"Your parents have gone out for the evening." Harry informed him.

"Okay, so what are we doing for the night?" He asked.

"We could talk?" Harry suggested coming to sit on the stool in the kitchen as Draco raided the cupboards for some good wizarding food.

"About?" Draco asked with his head in the fridge.

"Well…" Harry hesitated a second to long. "Were they the only vampires here?"

Draco took his time before he answered but this was Harry and He felt comfortable talking about them with him, well about most things not all.

"Yes they were, but there are a pack of werewolves or shape-shifters over on the Indian Reservation, La Push." Draco shivered at the memory of the wolves.

"Interesting." He said thoughtfully.

Draco shrugged grabbing his food and moving over to the counter. He stood across from Harry.

They talked for a while longer. About the 'old days,' the Weasleys, Ginny, quidditch and just everything except for the Cullens. They were very carefully skirting around that one topic.

"Let's go flying." Harry suggested. "No one will see us in the forest."

"Okay." Draco said impulsively.

The two of them raced outside to where they kept their brooms with a fresh burst of energy. Jumping on their brooms they touched off the ground and speed off into the trees. Draco and Harry zipped in, out and around the trees, racing each other even though they didn't have a destination. Their voices echoed off the trees, their yells of excitement doing the same.

Draco felt freer then he had in a long time. He had forgotten what flying felt like. The exhilaration, the danger, the excitement. It all came crashing down around Draco. It was a welcome escape.

A long while later when they were both tired they stopped at a small clearing near the edge of the forest.

"Where are we?" Harry asked laughing as he set his broom down.

"I don't have a clue." Draco answered looking around him. Hearing noises from behind a line of trees, Draco crept over to take a look.

"What?" Harry said coming up behind him.

Draco shrugged. They both stilled when they saw what was beyond the trees.

It was the wolves. Draco recognised the three from the beach. They had finally made the change. There were seven of them, Six guys and one girl. Two were in their wolf form play fighting. They were rolling around on the ground pawing at each other. The others stood around laughing and joking. Draco heard Harry gasp behind him. One comforting thing for Draco was that they were so completely different from the werewolves he had seen.

With one subtle look into their minds Draco grasped their names. Jacob Black, Bella's friend. Paul, Quil, Embry, Jarred, Leah, the girl and Sam the leader.

They must have been too loud because a second later Harry and Draco found themselves confronted with the whole lot of them, two still in wolf form growling at them. He and Harry drew their wands and waited for them to do something, make the first move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** A different saga, part 2  
**Author:** Me  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco  
**Summary:** The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor Draco/Harry (don't know when though…)  
**Rating:** M just to be safe.  
**Chapters: **5/?  
**A/N: **this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first. This story is going to be the basic outline of the actual but a lot will be different as well. READ- I was thinking about having a blow up here, fight with the wolves, but then I was like I need them to be friends…for now.

Chapter five.

The pack of werewolves stalked towards them, angry at the intrusion. Draco gripped his wand but held his ground.

The one Draco recognised as Jacob stopped when he saw Draco properly.

"I know you…" He said, thinking hard about where he recognised him from. "You were at the beach the other day."

"That was me." Draco replied stiffly.

"What are yo-" Jacob was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"This isn't the time for chit chat Jacob." The pack leader snapped.

"Look," Harry said stepping forward. "We won't tell anyone what we saw. We have our own secrets trust me."

"Why would we trust the two of you?" The one named Paul said suspiciously.

"Yeah," Quil said. "Isn't that one dating the leech?" He pointed at Draco.

Being reminded of his previous relationship made Draco wince a little but he didn't let it show.

"That isn't any business of yours." He glared at him.

The leader, Sam stepped towards them. "I think we can come to an agreement. You tell us your secret and we'll know ours is safe."

"Okay." Harry said without a second thought.

"What?" Draco said in exasperation. "No Harry." He said it as firmly as he could.

"It's the fair thing to do."

"You are such a bloody Gryffindor." Draco muttered. "Go ahead then." He gestured at Harry's wand.

Harry walked forward; lifting his wand he pointed it at a nearby tree and cast a stinging hex at the trunk. The wolves jumped back in surprise and shock.

"We're wizards." Harry explained simply.

"Wizards?" Embry said in awe, mouth gaping.

"There's no such thing as wizards." Leah spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah just like there's no such thing as vampires and werewolves." Draco said sarcastically.

"So we don't tell, you don't tell." Harry told them ignoring Draco's last comment.

"It's a deal." Sam agreed. "Now why don't we introduce ourselves?"

"Sure. I'm Harry and this is Draco." Harry gestured between them.

"I'm Sam. This is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Paul, Leah and Jarred." Sam introduced them even though Draco already knew.

Draco was surprised when Harry asked to stay and talk with them for a while, and was even more surprised when they said yes. So they spent the rest of the afternoon with a pack of wolves. They talked about their history and origin. Things that Draco never though he would be talking about; werewolves, wizards and Vampires. Though Draco stayed mainly silent through that slightly hostile conversation. When the conversation veered towards the quote 'evil, blood-sucking monsters' Draco abruptly stood and walked away before he cursed one of those dogs.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called after him. Draco picked up his broom and strode away. "What's wrong?" Harry asked obliviously.

"I just needed to leave before I used an unforgivable on one of them." He said calmly, but he was raging on the inside.

"Oh." He said as if it just clicked that Draco may have taken those things the wrong way. "I'm such an idiot." He thumped his head.

"It's fine, and yes you are."

They walked silently back. Flying would have been the smarter thing to do but Draco felt like walking through the lush, green trees and bushes. It was so peaceful.

They finally made it back and found dinner already on the table.

"Where were you two?" Narcissa asked as they sat down.

"Flying." Draco said before Harry could say a thing. "Just flying."

Harry seemed to get the silent message and nodded.

That night when Draco was half asleep the door creaked open. Light spilled through the crack. Feet shuffled along the floor and the bed dipped. Harry settled next to him.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered.

"Couldn't sleep." Draco felt Harry shrug.

Draco felt like he should tell Harry to go back to his own room but he didn't.

**PAGE BREAK….**

Bella continued to hang out with Draco and the rest. Things cooled down a little and everyone was nicer to her. But everything still felt wrong somehow. He and Bella had even taken to studying together at her house. He had been introduced to Chief Swan again and found that he actually liked Bella, well maybe not so much as liked but tolerated. He was over there one afternoon when they got a visit from the Blacks.

When Bella opened the door her face lit up in a smile.

"Jake!" She cried. "It's good to see you."

"You to Bells."

"It's been a while Bella." An older man in a wheelchair said.

"Yes, hello Billy." She said to him.

"Where's your father? We have some fish for him." Billy said gesturing to the wrapped up parcel on his lap.

"He's In the lounge room, go ahead."

Billy rolled forward but stopped when he saw Draco standing near the staircase.

"And who's this?" He asked.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Billy Black." Once the polite greeting was over Billy went into the lounge room to see Charlie.

"Draco?" Jacob asked coming forward.

"Nice to see you again…I suppose." Draco said a tad coldly.

"You two know each other?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Jacob answered. "We've meet once or twice nothing special." Draco caught onto what Jacob was trying not to say. Bella didn't know about him being abnormal.

"Of course there's an organic food store on the reservation I've been to a few times, we meet there." Draco said to Bella.

"I didn't know you liked organic food Jake." Bella said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I'm made about that stuff." Jacob laughed, lying through his teeth.

Only minutes later Billy and Charlie came out saying their goodbyes.

"I guess we'll talk later Bells." Jacob said crestfallen.

He likes her, Draco observed.

Draco stayed until they finished all their homework. He walked into the woods near her house and quietly apperated home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: READ! **i am going to be away for a couple of weeks so this will be the last post for this story until i return.

**Title: **A different saga, part 2  
**Author: **Me  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco  
**Summary: **The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover: **Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor Draco/Harry (don't know when though…) a little one sided draco/Jacob.  
**Rating:** M just to be safe.  
**Chapters**: 6/?  
**A/N:** this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first. This story is going to be the basic outline of the actual but a lot will be different as well. Draco and Bella become closer in this one. OMG I'm making Jacob gay! Who will he end up with I wonder…? P.s I just realised there is no victoria in this one! Oh well…

Chapter six.

Months passed and Draco and Bella grew closer, as didn't Harry and Draco once more. Harry took to spending time with the wolf pack, Bella took to staying around Jacob and Draco floated between the two. Bella still had no clue about what Jacob was and Draco wasn't about to break the news. She was happier around him anyway. She began to do reckless things that Draco thought was just one big cry for attention. She told him it was because she saw Edward when she was doing something dangerous. Draco simply called her crazy. Draco had begun to think she was over Edward but when Jacob left her eyes began to dull once more so Draco knew that wasn't likely. But who was he to judge? Draco began to see Jasper in his dreams; suddenly he was looking forward to going to sleep.

He and Harry were lying on Harry's bed talking about their old Hogwarts days when Draco got a tearful phone call from Bella.

"Draco?" Bella's voice came out from the phone.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Draco asked sitting back down next to Harry.

"I don't know what I did wrong." Her voice was shaky.

"Did what wrong?" Draco asked confused shaking his head at Harry.

"With Jacob, he told me he couldn't see him anymore."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but I just know it's that Sam and his gang, they got to Jacob." Bella said worriedly.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry and smiled just a little.

"I'm sure there's and explanation." Draco said slowly.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" She whined. "First Edward and now Jacob."

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding, why don't you go sleep for a while and start fresh when you wake up." Draco suggested trying to get her off the phone.

"Okay." They hung up and Draco turned back to Harry, an angry expression on his face.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Jacob told Bella they can't be friends."

"Why?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Draco got up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later."

Draco stormed out into the forest and apperated the second he was outside the wards. He appeared in front of the Black's little two bedroom, tiny house. Without stopping to think Draco stomped up to the front door and banged harshly on the wood. Billy Black opened the door asking who was there.

"It's Draco; I need to speak to Jacob."

"Jakes is down at the beach with the other…boys." Billy told him.

"Thank you." Draco nodded before striding away towards the beach. He hadn't calmed down by the time he saw the whole pack in the distance. They were all standing close near the water's edge.

"Black!" Draco yelled as he got closer. All the boys plus Leah turned towards Draco's angry voice. Jacob stepped forward and came to meet Draco.

"What is Draco?" The oblivious boy asked.

"We need to talk." Draco grabbed Jacob by the sleeve of his shirt and he dragged him towards the forest. Jacob waved off the pack and went willingly with Draco. Once they were concealed by the trees Draco let go of Jacob and spun around to face him.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Draco yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked confused.

"Bella! Why did you tell her you couldn't be friends?"

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes tightly before answering. "Sam. He told me I couldn't have anything to do with her because I'm a wolf."

"Shifter." Draco corrected automatically. "And I guess I can see where he's coming from but why did you listen you git." He huffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"It's impossible for me to disobey him. He's the Alpha."

"Do you even understand what you did? You shouldn't have started a friendship with her if you knew it was going to end like this."

"I didn't know-"

"First Edward leaves and now you say you want nothing to do with her, what is wrong with you?" Draco cut him off before Jacob could defend himself. "She knows you have a crush on her and now it's like Edward leaving all over again." Draco snapped at him making Jacob take a step back.

"First, don't say _his_ name in front of me," He growled. "And second what crush?"

"Your little crush on Bella, it's blatantly obvious." Draco scoffed at him.

Jacob stared at Draco with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I don't have a crush on Bella, she's my best friend."

"Bullocks." Draco folded his arms. "Why have you been leading her on then?"

"I haven't." Jacob almost yelled.

Draco shook his head and turned to leave. "Fine Jacob, I don't care what you do. but just remember that now you are no better than Edward was. And yes Jacob, you do have a crush on her. Everyone can see it, so stop this little act. You probably don't have any hope at the moment but if you give her some more time and I'm sure sh-" Draco couldn't finish the rest of his rant because suddenly he was spun around and warm, firm lips were on his. Jacob was kissing him. Draco was too stunned to do anything at first. Jacob's warm body pressed up against his and suddenly all Draco could think of how different it was to Jasper. How this was all wrong and Jasper should be doing this, not Jacob.

Draco shoved Jacob's chest and when he didn't seem to notice anything he pushed harder. Finally after what seemed like hours Draco wrenched his head away.

"Get off!" He snapped. Jacob immediately released Draco who stumbled back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Jacob was breathing heavily and didn't bother to finish his sentence.

"I know," Draco said once he was able. "But I can't…I'm still in love with…"

"I know, I just needed to make sure." Jacob explained feebly. "And now I know."

"That your gay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Well that's great for you, just don't kiss me again without my permission. Okay?"

"Of course." Jacob began blushing.

"I need to get out of here." Draco quickly turned on the spot and apperated away.


	7. Chapter 7

********i would of had this posted ages ago but for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me post a new chapter it just kept saying error...?**

**Title: **A different saga, part 2

**Author: **Me

**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco

**Summary: **The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Warnings: **Slash, Crossover, Minor angst,

**Rating: **M just to be safe.

**Chapters: **7/?

**A/N: **Wow it's been so long! I'm back from my holiday and am excited to put up a new chapter.

I got a comment that said I was moving a little fast and i just wanted to say to everyone who thought the same that I do realize I am moving faster than the actual book and that's because I don't think anything much happens in this book, its all just about Edward gone, bella annoying, Jacob an idiot…but i am moving way slower than the falling in love parts because those happened in like a few lines in the books! Haha.

this continues on from a different saga, part 1 so you must read that first. Coming to an end? Because this book has not that much in it.

**Chapter seven.**

'He kissed me.' Was all Draco could think while he walked slowly through the gardens.

"Draco?" Harry called from the top of the garden.

"It's me." He yelled back.

"What happened?" Harry questioned when Draco stopped in front of him.

"Well…I think he will try and make things right with Bella, though I can't be entirely sure. He's bloody unpredictable." Draco shook his head and walked into the house, Harry kept up behind him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked looking at him funny. "You look like Luna Lovegood." He commented.

"I'm fine. It's just that…well Jacob he…" Draco stopped walking and looked back at Harry. "never mind." Shaking his head Draco started making his way back up to the house.

"Okay." Harry whispered following him.

They made their way up towards Draco's room with Harry lagging behind trying to figure out what was wrong with Draco. Something was up, he just didn't know what.

As Draco entered his room he stopped dead as he saw the person who already occupied his room. He couldn't move. He was shocked, then happy, then angry.

"Hello Draco." Jasper said coming closer. As he stepped forward Draco stepped back.

He didn't say a thing as Harry finally reached the room. Harry stopped short when he saw the other occupant.

"Is that…?" He said slowly turning towards Draco who nodded in reply.

There was a few seconds of utter silence before Harry exploded in rage. Leaping forward Harry lunged at Jasper Cullen. Jasper didn't move an inch when Harry crashed into him. Harry punched and hit Jasper without caring that he wasn't causing any damage. It only seemed to encourage him more. Draco stood stock still in the door frame not believing the sight in front of him.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" Harry yelled at him.

"Harry." He whispered at first, but still Jasper's head shot up towards him, his eyes pleading with Draco to see why he left. At this moment Draco didn't care about the whats or whys.

"You stupid, fucking, vampire!"

"Harry stop." He said louder. Harry didn't or wouldn't hear him. Shaking his head Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry and Jasper. A invisible barrier popped in between them. Harry spun around and glared at Draco.

"Why did you do that?" He yelled heaving in air.

"Because this has nothing to do with you." Draco said calmly. Harry spluttered and stared at Draco disbelievingly.

"But he-he hurt…"

"I can handle myself, please give us our space." Draco stepped further into the room and motioned for Harry to leave. Harry shook his head and stormed down the hall. Draco calmly shut the door and cast a wordless silencing charm around the room and he added a locking charm just in case. Turning slowly to face Jasper, Draco put his best Malfoy face on, his coldest eyes, and blankest face. He was pleased when he saw Jasper flinch when their eyes locked.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked coldly.

"Because," He began, his southern drawl making Draco suck in a breath. "Because I was wrong and stupid and so sorry that I hurt you and I just-"

"You know what?" Draco said cutting him off. "I don't want to hear that right now." He flicked his wand towards Jasper, sending an _Expelliarmus_ his way. The spell hit the center of his chest sending him flying backwards into the wall. The entire wall shock with the impact. Jasper hadn't been hurt and he simply stood up waiting for another attack. It was like he had been expecting this sort of reaction.

Draco now more furious then before stormed over to him and punched him with all his strength. Ignoring the pain that erupted in his hand he hit him again, and again and again.

"You left me!" He screamed at him. "And now you come back and expect…what? What do you want from me now?" He started to blubber and cry as he shook Jasper by his collar. He jerked away feebly when Jasper wrapped his arms around him.

"What do you want?" He whispered into Jasper's shoulder, all his energy had completely left him.

"I want you. It's always been you." He whispered in a strained voice. "I won't hurt you, never again." As he said this Draco looked down at his bracelet wondering if it worked in two ways.

"Please believe me."

"No." Draco said regaining his voice. He pushed away from Jasper and wiped his eyes. "Not- not yet…maybe not ever." He said sadly because he knew in his heart he wanted to be with Jasper, that he was supposed to be with him but the betrayal was still there.

"Will you at least let me try?" He said pleadingly.

Looking into Jasper's eyes Draco saw everything he missed and longed for, but he wasn't about to make things easy on him.

"You can try, but you might not win." He crossed his arms. "Now please leave before my parents realize you're here."

In a flash he was gone.

Turning around Draco lifted the charms he placed over his room, took a calming breath and walked down to find Harry to apologize. The second he stepped into the living room his father was towering over him.

"Is it true? It that _thing_ in your room?" He seethed.

"He was." Draco said slowly. "But-" He was cut off by Lucius yelling.

"I'll kill him!" Lucius made to stomp up to Draco room but Draco grabbed his arm.

"He left." He said quietly.

"How did he get past the wards in the first place?" A curious and still slightly annoyed Harry asked.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged.

Lucius stopped looking angry and began looking confused as to how a vampire got past his vampire repelling wards. Draco couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips when he saw his mother's guilty expression.

"Well it's all done now, why don't we have some tea and take a breath?" She said quickly before Lucius could check the wards.

"Good idea Mother." Draco dragged Lucius and Harry onto one of the couches while Narcissa got the tea.

It was strained at first but after everyone had some tea they seemed to calm down, tea which Narcissa had slipped some calming draught into.

It was an hour after their unexpected visitor and they were just finishing their afternoon tea when Draco answered a call from Bella.

"Draco? You need to come over here now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** A different saga, part 2  
**Author:** Me  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco…Harry/Draco (way way minor) harry/? Jacob/?  
**Summary:** The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor harry/draco in this chapter.  
**Rating:** M just to be safe.  
**Chapters:** 8/9  
**A/N:** it's taken me longer than usual to post this chapter because I have heaps of assignments to do, plus work. But I have a break now so hopefully I'll write quicker!

Chapter eight.

Draco apperated to Bella's backyard as soon as he convinced his parents and Harry to stay behind and that he could handle whatever drama Bella was having. Walking towards the backdoor, Draco quickly made his way into Bella's house. He was slightly shocked to see Alice Cullen in Bella's lounge room, and just as confused when he saw Bella arguing with an enraged Jacob.

"Draco?" Alice jumped up when she heard Draco come in.

"Alice." Draco said tightly. Jasper wasn't the only Cullen that left him and he wasn't about to forget it.

"You look good." She said, hesitantly taking a step forward.

"Why are you here?" He said cutting to the chase.

"It's Edward." She said sadly. "He thinks Bella's dead."

"Why?"

"That…dog was on the phone with him and he made it sound like Charlie was at Bella's funeral. He's going to kill himself." She sniffed.

"Idiot." He spat. Walking over to Jacob and Bella he stopped their arguing. "What are you arguing about?"

Jacob rounded on Draco, he was breathing heavily. "She's going to Italy to bring back Edward!" He spat the name.

"What she does doesn't concern you Jacob, if she wants Edward back then that's it."

"Thank you!" Bella said exasperated.

"Bella we need to go." Alice said coming up behind Draco.

"Bella don't go!" Jacob grabbed her arm as she went to leave with Alice.

"Let go Jacob." Draco said quietly. "We both know you have no reason to hold on." He said silently referring to Jacob's recent discovery. Letting go he stepped away from Bella.

"Thank you Draco." Bella said before running out with Alice.

"Why are you letting her go?" Jacob rounded on him. "She going to save _him, _bring him back here!"

"If that's what she wants." Draco shrugged.

"But-but…why are you so blasé about this? They left!"

"I know they left!" He snapped. "They left Bella and me, not you."

Jacob spluttered and through his hands up in the air.

"The thing is Jacob," Draco began. "Jasper's back too."

Jacob stared at him for a few seconds before exploding once more. "Well that's just great; the whole damn clan will be back now! And I suppose you will go running back to him without a thought about what he has done, just like Bella!"

"Jacob!" Draco yelled stopping him from speaking more. "I'm _not_ Bella, Jasper has a lot to make up for."

"But you will forgive him." Jacob stated angrily.

"…Eventually." Draco nodded.

"Of course." Jacob spat "I have to go inform the pack."

"Jacob just because they're back doesn't mean it will change our friendship, like i said-i'm not Bella Swan."

"I know." He said before he sullenly walked out. Draco was left confused at Jacobs's outbursts, shaking his head he quickly apperated from Bella's house before her father got home.

**Page Break…**

"What was wrong darling?" Narcissa asked Draco when he walked in the front door.

"Nothing to horrible," He smirked. "just Edward trying to kill himself."

Lucius snorted and walked towards his luxurious study.

"What?" Harry jumped up from his seat on the couch. "Why would he do that?" Harry seemed to be the only concerned one in the Malfoy household.

"The idiot thought Bella was dead. She went to Italy to stop him." Draco informed Harry as the two of them made their way up the stairs to Harry's guest room.

"That's horrible." Harry's Gryffindor nature took over once more.

"I suppose." Once inside the spacious room Draco sunk into the comfortable bed. Harry opted for the desk chair just off to the right.

Draco immediately noticed Harry fiddling with his hands-a nervous habit of his.

"What is it?" He asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"What?" His head shot up to look at him. "Oh, nothing…it's just that now Jasper is back you two will probably…I wanted to…" Harry fumbled with his words but soon gave up and pushed himself off the chair. Without a thought Harry quickly came over to Draco, grabbed his face with his hands and kissed him, full on the lips.

Draco, shocked could only think, 'what? Was it kiss Draco day?'

The familiar lips felt amazing on his, but not completely right.

"Harry…" He pulled away from him. "I can't, I will always love you but never again like that."

Harry sighed. "I know, think of it as a goodbye kiss from that part of our lives."

"Good and anyway I think there might be a change in you live life soon." He said mysteriously.

"Which means?" He asked.

"It means that I can't wait to see your face when it happens." Draco laughed.

"Fine, don't tell me." Harry sulked. "By the way Draco, I don't think you should be too hard on Jasper."

"Whys that?" Draco narrowed his eyes slightly.

"He loves you, and though he was protecting you even though he really wasn't."

"And since when are you so pro Jasper?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not! I just want to see you happy and I know Jasper makes you happy." He defended his statements.

"I know I will." Draco nodded. "But I need a bit more time; I want him to sweat a bit."

"Always the evil Slytherin." Harry shook his head.

"Always the moral Gryffindor." He countered.

They stayed in Harry's room just talking about random topics, just two good friends and nothing more. It was during the night when Draco was wrapped in his blankets that he suddenly craved Jasper's touch now that he knew he was close. Squeezing his eyes shut Draco shook off the thought.

"Not yet." He whispered, and then tried to get back to sleep with little success.

**Page Break…..**

A day came and went with no contact with Jasper, Bella or any other Cullen.

It was the next morning when Draco got a call from Bella.

"Do you know what time it is?" He said annoyed at being woken up at six in the morning.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just were back, Edward and I are fine, better then fine and the Cullens are back." Draco silently scoffed at how quickly she forgave him. "I need you to be at the Cullens house in like five minutes, I need to discuss something with everyone and I want your opinion."

"Fine." Draco said it as if it was the biggest favor in the world.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon." The phone clicked off.

Draco grabbed his wand and dressed himself with a quick charm and apperated over to the Cullen's now occupied house.

**A/N: Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** A different saga, part 2  
**Author:** Me  
**Pairing:** Jasper/Draco…Harry/Draco (way way minor) harry/? Jacob/?  
**Summary:** The Cullens leave and Draco doesn't know what to do.  
**Crossover:** Harry Potter/Twilight  
**Warnings:** Slash, Crossover, Minor angst, minor harry/draco in this chapter, no beta-sorry for any mistakes.  
**Rating:** M just to be safe.  
**Chapters:** 9/9  
**A/N:** this story is now at an end! Last chapter, but don't worry there are still two 'books' left to go! Enjoy the last chapter. Btw some of this chapter is from the book, but mostly changed a little.

Chapter nine.

Draco stood in the trees outside the Cullen's house. Standing half behind a tree he lent his head against the trunk and sighed. He knew they knew he was there but he wasn't quite ready to go in there and be calm. Draco at the moment was thinking of 20 different ways to fry them straight to hell. But after taking several calming breaths Draco walked towards the front door. The house looked exactly the same as it had before they left nothing different or out of place.  
He rang the doorbell and took a step back. Seconds later Carlisle opened the door.

"Draco, it good to see you again, please come in." He greeted warmly.

"Dr. Cullen." Draco nodded stiffly.

"Please you know to call me Carlisle." He smiled at him, ignoring the icy attitude.

"I think Dr. Cullen will crevice for now."

"That's fine too." Carlisle led the way into the dining room where he was greeted with the rest of the Cullens and Bella already seated around the table.

Everyone greeted him so warmly and as if nothing had happened, it made Draco feel sick and completely angry. But he nodded politely to them all anyway. Seeing two empty seats, one next to Jasper and one next to Edward, Draco headed straight for the chair that was meant for Carlisle. They got the silent message that Jasper wasn't forgiven as Edward was. As he watched as Carlisle took the seat next to Jasper and his heart clenched a little at the pained expression on his face.

"Well now that were all here," Bella stood and began to speak. "I want to discuss something with all of you."

Edward looked just as confused as the rest Draco noted.

"The floor is yours." Carlisle nodded to Bella.

"Well, I'm hoping Alice has already told you what happened in Volterra?"

"Everything." Alice assured her.

"I for one have no clue." Draco informed them.

"Oh I'm so stupid, well…" Alice quickly told Draco all that went on in the last few days.

"Good." Bella nodded when they were done. "Now were all on the same page. So, I have a problem." She began. "Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing, something to avoid. Alice also said you would become one of them as well so you'll be in as much danger as me."

Draco couldn't stop himself, he snorted and the Cullen's and Bella all turned to stare at him.

"What? It just sounds ridiculous." He told them.

"What sound ridiculous?" Jasper asked him.

"Becoming a vampire for eternity isn't something I see myself doing, I love being a wizard too much." He explained.

"Oh." Was all Jasper said and when he saw the pitying expression Edward was giving him he began to feel a little bad.

"They were very clear on what was to happen Draco but it's your own choice." She said to him before continuing. "So now this involves you all, I'm sorry about that she looked at each of us in turn before looking at Edward whose face was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, us." She corrected motioning to Draco. "Then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme was about to speak when Bella stopped her.

"Let me finish please. You all know what I want and maybe what Draco wants too. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. But I think they only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you say you don't want me then…I guess I'm going back to Italy alone. I can't have _them _coming _here._"

Draco listened to the speech with little interest. If he wanted to become a vampire then it would be his own decision, no one was going to tell him yes or no.

There was a faint rumble of a growl coming from Edwards's chest.

"Taking into account the fact that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire, and Draco if you wish to as well." She turned to Carlisle for him to begin.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted. I have something to add before the vote."

Bella let out an audible sigh.

""I don't think we need to be overly anxious about the danger Bella is in. you see, there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned.

"Which was?" Alice asked with a skeptical expression that mirrored most.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they want to find someone, it's not a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glance over at Bella, who nodded. "He finds people-that's his talent. He's a tracker and a thousand times better than James. His ability is kind of like mine and Aro's, and both of our talents don't work with Bella. So neither should Demetri's." Edwrad shrugged as if it was just that simple.

"You don't think he will be able to find me," Bella stated.

"I'm sure of it." He said smugly.

"And that solves things how?" Draco jumped in and asked.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they are planning to visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," He said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

Edward and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.

"But they can find you." Bella protested.

"And I can handle myself."

Emmett laughed and reached across the table towards his brother, extending a fist. "Great plan brother."

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"No." Draco said quietly. Jasper jerked his head to stare at him, happy to have his concern.

"Idiots." Alice muttered.

Esme was just glaring at Edward.

"Alright then," Bella said. "Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote." She looked at Edward first. "Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not this way. " He shook his head. "You're staying human."

Bella nodded and moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?" He looked towards Draco and smiled a little.

"Yes." He said more to Draco than Bella.

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated before answering. "No." Bella was about to move on when Rosalie stopped her.

"Let me explain. She pleaded. "I don't mean that I don't want you as a sister. It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish someone had been there to vote no for me."

She nodded then turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned hugely.

"Esme?"

"Yes, of course Bella. I already think of you as part of the family."

"Thank you. Carlisle?"

He and Edward had an almost silent conversation that made Edward storm out of the room in a huff.

"I think you know my vote." He said.

"Thank you all for wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you. Draco?" She asked silently.

"I don't need people to decide something like that for me, no offence Bella." He added as an afterthought.

"It's okay. So Alice where so you want to do this?"

Alice stared at her, her eyes widening with terror.

"No! _No_! NO!" Edward roared, charging back into the room. "Are you insane?" He shouted.

"Jasper." Draco whispered while they were yelling. Jasper looked over to him and followed him when Draco motioned for him to do so.

When they got outside Draco grabbed Jasper's hand and apperated them to 'their' spot.

"I'm still mad." Draco told him when they landed at their destination.

"I know." Jasper nodded.

"I will be for a while."

"I understand."

"I'll be holding this over you for eternity."

"I know…wait…did you just say for eternity?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But not for a while, wizards age slower than muggles you know."

An electric smile erupted on Jasper's face.

"I love you." He grabbed Draco in a crushing hug.

"I love you two." Draco kissed him on the lips. "But you still owe me."

**The end**

**A/N:** we all know what happens with Bella and Edward-Edward proposes to Bella she says basically no. until the next 'book'


End file.
